


【丕司马】成碧

by wasteland200720



Series: 明月照人来 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 不是梦，是当真！
Relationships: Cáo Pī/Sīmǎ Yì
Series: 明月照人来 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911958
Kudos: 1
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【丕司马】成碧

可是，空口无凭的保证无论如何都是算不得满打满算的，怎么瞧都有权衡利弊的嫌疑。当曹丕弯腰拾起槭树落叶，望向山间黄澄澄的秋色时，司马突然开口一句絮叨，听得他头痛难耐。这有什么关系，你我心知肚明便不算是空头支票了。承诺都是一瞬心血来潮的愿景，真正恪守一生一世恒久远的人又有几个，能奉行一两年都算是圆满。他把泛出釉光色泽的树枝握在手中，回头看在干酥凉风中气鼓鼓瞪着他的爱人。他的眼光与他撞了满怀，像一面盛满平静湖水的锈蚀镜子，映着秋意甚高的洁白枝丫。但是啊--他笑得开怀，毛衣领口敞开一颗扣子--能完全交付真心的人也不多，相爱那一刻也是很闪烁动人的。  
你和你爹一模一样。司马快走几步，与他并肩行在山路上。连篇鬼话无需打腹稿，才高八斗胸有成竹，偏拣漂亮好听的说，哄得人高高兴兴的，谁知道是不是真心乐意。天下人就你说我和我父亲像，人家又不乐得像;他年轻时急躁莽撞，老了却习惯于温吞地讲话，显露出性格里偏向南方血统的一面。来路上，他们不知为何就谈论起婚姻这样的话题了，又不自然地说起爱，明明滑稽怪异都不肯相认:他们两个有什么能耐煞有介事地理性分析，好像同朝菌蟪蛄谈论晦朔春秋，笃于时也。司马指责曹丕权衡利弊琢磨人心，他反驳道做他这行的属自己实诚，后来就渐渐成了他自己小声嘀咕着。这趟旅程冗长无章，大部分时候都在夜行水路;别样的景致对打小长在宫墙外的司马极为新鲜，但接连着看四五天也就乏了，舟车劳顿显出来，晕船晕得厉害，都是自己一个人恹恹地无语对窗。好不容易下了船，像是要把前几天少讲的话一股脑补回来，曹丕开始想念清净。  
东山真是一个相当好的地方。他重开一个话题，以前总有些撑蒲扇买莲蓬红菱角的，枇杷也可入酒，白玉也甜美好吃，荀顗曾经带我去太湖游泳；他有些癖好，我们还曾经一起搭运芦苇根的车去昆山听戏，原本是没有票的，就那么攀上人家的梁柱听幽媾，白色的水袖甩得真好看，一下下扯在我心上--他倏得闭嘴了，司马云淡风轻地瞧着他。住在苏州那阵子你年纪还不大吧，就去听幽媾，没被你爹和他爹打断腿?  
你在想这个？曹丕笑着去揽他的腰，被啪一声打掉手。心眼儿真小，论卖油翁的技艺也难把柏油倒进去。我还以为你想着，我心里还记得另一个杜丽娘。也只有你会觉得我心气这么狭隘，可见在你心里我是什么样的人。司马换上一副咬文嚼字恃宠而骄的语调，扬着音调睥睨他。还真错了，你连曲种都能分错就怨不得我这么讲了，善扮闺门旦的是你荀叔叔而非我，拿他与昆山的旦角比，谁较谁强些?  
回忆里的人总是要朦胧美好几分的。他摊手，磨掉树枝上茧钝枯芽，可以携着归家摆在碗柜上清供。司马没有打破砂锅寻根问底的毛病，听到这样一个模棱两可的答案也只得缄口不言。若是真的说不下去了，没人能从他口里撬出一点根据。  
人间秋第一!  
他突然长叹一声，两个人沉默地对视，都捂着嘴笑得蹲下去，快乐依旧从眼睛里流露出来。按理说来了东山应该是去太湖边垂钓的，司马慢条斯理地把手绢从裤兜里抽出来，曹丕依旧乐得不能自已。我知道你身上没几两碎银，这么好的秋却请不起我吃闸蟹，我自己钓总算可以吧？我的大少爷啊，他乐不可支，您还自个儿钓过螃蟹，很能耐啊!人家蟹塘里的螃蟹也不是能随随便便让您拿一小筐就捞的，世道变得真不如您心思快。  
司马听出了他学他讲话，佯扮愤懑地捏他，却听见曹丕讲，《梦梁录》中说自古逢秋便要请太史官立于殿前梧桐树下，叶落便高呼声"秋来"就算立秋了，我看当今也可差不多。你别唬我了，苏州城里哪一处有点秋意的景致你都没带我去过，什么寒山寺、枫桥、耦园和山塘街，连个影儿都没见着。  
他刚说着，山路到尽头换上了铺着的红砖洋灰。他看见前方飘着酒家旗子和几只破乌篷的滹沱便奔过去，算是暂且放过曹丕。他也没食言，给他讲太湖三白的白玉、银鱼和白虾，午餐便留在一户极小的客栈里，店主没见过这样悠闲安静、似本地老人的旅行者，他们也笑着解释道是归乡省亲。司马自己去点了两条浓油赤酱的红烧昂刺鱼，他说这种鱼总是鲜嫩也难处理，不曾有例外。曹丕食欲不振早有两年，只捡着桌上的清水煮白虾剥着皮，些许虾腹还有虾籽，肉滑凝脂鲜爽，透明的壳易剥，蘸甜醋吃便好。芦苇根和螺蛳做红汤面的浇头，他向来爱面条，得以多吃了几碗。食罢，他定定望着昏黄灯光下随意摆着的碗筷，猛然飘忽一笑; 怎么了？司马注意到他的目光，从与鱼刺的鏖战中拔身。昔日里梁鸿配孟光--他抬头，盛着施施然的满眼笑意。  
都不是同食，哪里算得举案齐眉。他知道他是在笑自己吊嗓子时最爱唱的《龙凤呈祥》，这会儿自己也绷不住了，噗地笑出来。你知道吗，人总会有那么几个时刻就想谈往昔，好像慢慢失去的都是最好的。他开口，望进他清亮的眼睛那双眼睛已经在岁月里失去他曾经疯狂爱过并为之颤栗不停的毫无诚意。曹丕沉默地握着他的臂膀，抚去手掌间的细纹。我骗了你好多年，他低头说道，额前碎发一并垂下去，勾勒出山间朝暮。我骗你说我从来没见过你，但我其实一直记得你呢。  
像淤积数十年沉疴的伤口倏然被人揭开展示在朔风中，却发现那里早已长好了崭新的皮肉，比较下更服帖。那日他独自一人只披了一道衬衫便裸足坐在客厅中，一下午发着呆便将一盘蓝玻璃纸包的巧克力花生糖吃了过半，心中想着过后老气横秋地敬茶敬瓜子的礼数。那阵子他住在上海，他姐姐总邀请些年轻的女朋友来家里谈些阔太太间的私密闲话。那时候还并非莫谈国事的年代，一是为了趁着丈夫不在排解苦闷，另是为了给他找个女伴，也好出去喝酒跳舞，建立些社交生活。他一直颓唐地住在上海，大门不出二门不迈，看样子是不打算回北平。那段时间政局紧张，老爷太太都谈论要迁去重庆的事，他姐夫甚至打包好了只等一声令下。这样怯懦的行为他虽不齿，而自己又能说什么呢，连持家的笔杆子都握不住了，没有脸面指责别人。  
仲达呀。他看见他姐姐从里屋里出来，立在连廊的光阴下，阳台上的风吹过她淡绿薄纱曳地宽绲边的长旗袍，更显出一捻玲珑腰身，盘着的发下露出耳垂上的葫芦坠子。他脑中突然闪过一句，曾记绿罗裙，处处怜芳草。  
怎么吃了这么多，一会儿怎么好叫客人再拿呢？他们姐弟虽身材模样相似，脾性却全然不同。他只木然点点头，伸手抓了一把糖果塞进盘子里。坐没坐相！她小声训斥他，因为他那样瘫倒的姿态确实太像在烟铺里偎红倚翠，七月间怀里抱了只花绸套暖水袋。  
姐，他茫然抬头，仗怎么还不打起来呢? 她一愣，然后便悻悻摇头。今夜你要多讲些话，穿放在床头浆好的那套领带。  
今天不仅是小姐太太们，我听说会有人带男伴来的。都是少爷公子，你们臭味相投。  
席间觥筹交错。要说看到曹丕，是因为他的装扮实在过于显眼，二是因为他的女伴。郭小姐是那种天生娇俏时髦的女孩子，搽着桃红唇膏，额前梳成横云渡岭式的发髻，穿松石绿编织筒子领的时装假高衩旗袍，端着鸡尾酒杯笑得开怀，轻易讨得所有人的欢心。她也来给他敬酒，一来一往就套了几句话去，显示出外露的聪明和手段。来宾都称赞她与曹丕天作之合，司马不动声色地看着她身后的年轻人，一身藏青长衫怎么看都像是借来的，满脸写着虚情假意。唉，他呀，她扭头望他一眼；闷葫芦一个，一棒槌打不出一个屁来!  
大笑中，他看着他再度皱起让他恨不得拿熨斗熨平的眉头，快速起身离席。他透过茫茫烟雾和叮咚作响的小提琴声望着他，年轻人过瘦而略显佝偻的脊梁与轻声交谈和衣香鬓影格格不入。他捻烟，与身侧正剥着雪茄玻璃纸玩的姐姐微笑示意，举杯向他走去。借过，那年轻人在他面前低头，脚尖划着地板;他静默着为他让出空隙，看他匆匆地向里间走去。目光穿梭在太过苍茫的月光中，他姐姐和郭小姐同时担忧地看向这边，他回首，让盈盈笑意重新注满琉璃杯。  
他跟着他的脚步行走，听到隔墙后男孩洳软急躁的呼吸。......争这么多，是有人想死吗？战争怎么能做到不死人，是猜拳吗？送死和去死是两码事儿！慷他人之慨的事我办不成的。他的声音锋利清冽，是劈开暗夜一道雪白的剑影；他在和什么人通着话。司马想，我猜准了，他就是典型的军人。末了，房间里悄无声息地空荡下去，他将手握在门把上，一寸一毫地触摸他的指纹。先生？他问。你在里面吗待推门进去，房间里竟已经空了，只有条纹白纱的罩帘飘着。他跳下去了！司马急急走到窗前，那男孩正立在屋外荒废的网球场草坪上。  
等不来的午夜长如白昼。他亲眼看着那男孩在汹涌暗流下喘息流泪，驰魂夺魄命悬一线；他太单薄了，像是要被夜风和尽收的暮色袭走，像一尊古希腊雕塑般清晰的肩胛骨和千回百转的眉眼轮廓，他额间打着一簇静默无声的小火苗，燃烧掉所有冬季囤积的多余脂肪。他的脖颈向后仰，顶住半开的百叶窗，此刻不无酸楚地想--我本应该是朱丽叶的；在一个废园暮色沉沦的露台上，焦急地等着我跋涉而来的红拂少年。  
可他不是朱丽叶，因为他不是罗密欧。他无端揣测他的过去，深深的园子装着寂寥且数得清的流年，势必有一位打人手板的辫子先生，蓊郁草丛，和轻盈奔跑时瞬间刺破呆板的阳光。他的过去没有他，可他们本应像真金王水，坐在窗台上一边笨拙调情一边读诗大笑，他看见他雪白的裸露胸膛，像藏起波澜、躺在月光下的海；他疯狂爱着的、毫无诚意的眼睛里只有他一个人，他仅仅拨开过往的纱帘匆匆一瞥，就好像他们已经相爱了许多年。  
他的过去没有他，而他所窥探的些许碎片都被他自己打破了。  
你怎么这么能吃？曹丕忍不住问他，用筷子拨拉盘子里仅剩的一点菜汤。人世间各种纷纷乱乱的欲望，他抬起头来，最容易满足的就是食欲了。  
还有我的控制欲。他慢悠悠地说，抬起手来，你自己看，都几点了，真是夕阳无限好。古人的黄昏又与我们的不一样，慢慢来多好。司马话音刚落，突然想起来曹丕讲这话的由头。我们的票是几点的?  
半小时，您能保证走到就慢慢来，我这个老头儿腿脚不灵便了，估计跑不到。  
他们悄悄入场时角儿早就登台了，在黑暗中摸索座位时弄出些簌簌的声响。司马一直抱怨他订的票时间这么紧，此刻也不敢说话。曹丕很情怀很念旧地要求看幽媾，台上又是一对白衣男女，杏花吹满头。你看，司马在他耳边悄声道，你我露水一世，梦梅丽娘早已一抔黄土，戏中人却反复演着诸多意难平，惟有你会生生入梦。看朱成碧，朱怎么能是碧，一定是有人悄然蒙了我的眼，才能换得死心塌地。  
他心中一动，握住了他的手。台上的杜丽娘转头说，不是梦，是当真!


End file.
